The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
In recent years, semiconductor light emitting elements have been utilized not only as light sources for illumination in place of fluorescent lamps, but also as light sources having good directionality and high luminance, such as automotive headlights and floodlights.
Light emitting devices used in such applications have been known. For example, in the light emitting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-272847, in order to achieve high luminance, outer peripheral lateral surfaces of a light transmissive member, which covers and is joined to light emitting elements, are oblique surfaces that spread towards a lower surface of the device, and the oblique surfaces and the portion of the lower surface not joined to the light emitting elements are covered by a light reflective resin.